Draco Malfoy is too HOT to be Human! HarryVamp
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: The title is a bit of a spoiler. At the finaly Battle Harry was turned into a vampire and the first scent he caught was Draco Malfoy's blood, making Draco his mate.  a bit of a dark Harry


"Mr. Malfoy, the ministry has come to the decision that you are guilty of being a death eater. That combined with your other crimes is enough to elect you The Kiss." The room seemed to grow colder and Draco barely repressed a shudder. He wouldn't let them see how much that sentence scared the shit out of him. He was just about to stand up so his jailers could carry him off to Azkaban for his final days when the man, the new Ministry of Magic continued by saying, "The council was prepared to take that option when several individuals brought forth some intriguing information. I'm surprised you yourself didn't try to bring this information to light. You see according to the portrait of one Albus Dumbldore, you were a spy, giving him and a few other high ranking member of the Order key information on things that not even Severus Snape was aware of."

Draco held his breath, he had hoped that would never be brought to light, if his fellow Slytherins ever found out, he would be praying for the kiss in no time at all. He took several slow and steady breaths before the Minister continued, "Although that information made you a little less horrible in our eyes, we were still considering life in Azkaban, but then several of our attendants informed us that you would likely manage to either find a way to break out or you would get bailed out before you got what you deserve, so we were back to the kiss. We were at a standstill until we were informed that one of the leaders of the light, had undergone a transformation during the war. We were informed that at the final battle he caught scent of you while you were injured and barely managed to stay focused on his goal. Now it appears he has some sort of mating instinct, he cannot seem to feed from anyone but his allotted mate, you."

Draco felt his lips curl back in a grimace. A Vampire, they were talking about a vampire having caught his scent in the midst of the Final Battle, which had nearly gotten him killed by both sides. A vampire had taken him for a mate, most likely unintentional if the person was one of the heads of the order. Draco could feel his heart rate skyrocket in panic, his muscles tensed and he wanted to scream at the ministry, did they not know that Vampires were the most dangerous of Dark creatures in existence. Draco had seen the damage a vampire could do in and out of blood lust and it was a scary thing. He might have been terrified of what he knew would come next, but he was careful not to show it.

"We have decided, that you, Draco Malfoy, shall be charged into the care of one such Severus Snape, who will in turn deliver you to your Vampire Mate."

* * *

><p>Snape had been present for every step in the trial. When Draco was taken down below to be stored in a cell until he himself could fill out the proper paper work, he had sighed in relief. He was one of the very few who knew exactly how much Draco had risked when he gave Dumbledore and then himself information on what went on with the dark lord after the masses were out of sight. Some of the things Draco had told him had almost made him sick. Draco had even confirmed where and what two of the Horcruxis were. Hell, in the final battle, Draco had taken out his own father to pave the road for the side of the light. Draco had played the part of a week soldier, throwing wimpy easily deflected spells at the member of the light side, all so that he could save his energy for the dampener he had placed on several key Dark Members. If it had not been for the dampening that had weakened and slowed down those dark members, the light would have lost dozens more of their finest soldiers. Draco had even shielded a few of the members from his aunt Belletrix's spells, making it look like their side was throwing the spells. Snape had been both impressed and shocked, obviously he had underestimated his pupil.<p>

As he finally came to the hallway that led to Draco cell and saw the medics outside, he cursed silently as he remember the first day of the trial, when Draco had taken the truth potion, one of the few questions he had answered directly:

_"What will be the first thing you do, if you are freed?"_

_Without even blinking, "I'll get that bastards mark off of me, no matter what. Then I'd brew some dreamless sleep potion and take enough to make up for all the lost sleep I've had."_

As Snape came into the room he saw one of the medic come out carrying a very bloody knife with some serious spell work. He glance down at Malfoy and was relieved to find the boy was not missing his left arm entirely, although the bloody bandage did not bode well for his stomach. After a moment of listening to the Medic fuss over Draco's arm and wondering where and how Draco had gotten an enchanted knife, he cleared his throat and in no time at all the other witches and wizards had cleared out. Draco looked up at him with only slightly cloudy eyes. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

One side of his mouth turned up, a grimace if there ever was one and the boy said, "No, but only because I'm certain Potter will do the job." Snape opened his mouth to say something but Draco spoke in a tone quiet enough not be overheard, "I have to say, I was wondering how you all managed to kill Potter without killing him. That final battle I had thought he looked pale, but I wrote it off as stress and lack of sleep. How many people actually know, do Wesley and Granger know?"

Snape pierced his lips and said, "I always thought you were a little dim witted, but obviously that was some sort of act. How much do you really know about Vampires?"

Draco's smile was the smile a dying man showed his murderer, as he said, "I've had the opportunity to make acquaintance with a few." Snape felt his eyes widened as Draco added, "So more than probably even you and Granger put together."

* * *

><p>"I recommend you clear the room." Draco said in a soft voice. Everyone turned to star at him with a wide range of emotions written all over their faces. He sighed and said, "If your right and Potter decides I am his mate, the moment he cements the bond by taking a bite out of me, his instincts, his <em>vampire <em>instincts will take over. Everyone and anyone in the room will be perceived as either a threat to my safety or a threat to my attention. For several minutes after he feeds Potter will not be in control and anyone within the room will likely be torn to shreds."

Ron was the first to speak, "How do we know you're not just saying that so that you can break away while we're not looking?"

Snape set a hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Because Draco is still under the effects of the Vitrlom, the ministry gave him enough to last him through the trial and the effects will still be in place for at least another two days. He can't lie and he's compelled to give those around them the information they seek, although that does not mean he cannot avoid answering in ways that cast him in a negative light." Snape looked at Draco with calculating eyes and asked, "Have you been under its influence before?"

Draco tensed up and he ground out, "On more than one occasion."

Snape nodded his head and asked, "Will you attempt to escape?"

Draco's hands tightened into fists, and he glared at them as if they had offended him as he said in a level tone, "I will not attempt to escape anytime in the near future."

Snape raised an eyebrow and asked, "But you are planning to attempt an escape in the distant future?"

Draco shifted his feet uncomfortable, never meeting the potion master eyes. After a moment he said, "I will not attempt an escape when it is not only my life my actions inhibit but those I care about."

Snape had to bight his lip to keep from smiling. The rest of the group looked confused and angry, not understanding what Draco was saying. Snape was certain that the Slytheran was carefully wording his answers so that the others would not understand what he was saying. That he would not risk escaping when his mother and school mates were in danger. That explained why the kid hadn't tried to escape while he was incarcerated in Azkaban. Snape nodded his head and asked, "What ells do we need to know to help Potter stay sane and the rest of the schools inhabitants stay safe?"

Draco looked almost relieved at the change of topic and said, "If it truly was my blood that set Potter off once he catches my scent anything standing between me and him will likely be collateral damage. Should he go into a frenzy, which will happen at least once or twice if he has mated, then anyone in the near vicinity would be a danger. A Vampire under blood Lust is practically immune to all forms of magic and can cut through magical barriers like paper if they are between them and their mate. If someone somehow gets caught in the room during a feeding I would suggest keeping their eyes downcast and their wands away. Also I don't recommend turning your back on a vampire, any vampire for that matter. It's considered extremely rude and if a vampire is not firmly in control…"

Draco let out a small, involuntary shutter and Herminie said, "You talk like their monsters."

Draco looked at the bushy haired girl and said, "They are the worst sort of monsters."

Herminie looked somewhere between upset and angry as she said, "Harry's not a monster."

Draco shook his head and said, "I've seen what vampires do first hand when they are under the effects of blood lust. One newly turned Vampire mated with his wife, and once he went into blood lust he slaughtered all eight of their children because they pulled his mates attention away from him for too long. After he had fed and returned to a semi human state he cried and mourned for their loss but could not force himself to regret killing them because the instinct was still there."

Several of the group looked like they might be sick and Snape asked, "How exactly did you come to meet these Vampires?"

Draco shrugged and said, "_He_ thought that if he could steal a few of the known Vampires mates that he could get them to work for him, I was lucky enough to have arrived after the two vampires had fed. In exchange for helping them escape and keeping him from going near their mates again they let me live, and decided to introduce me to the rest of their ranks."

Ron looked a little green as he asked, "So after he feeds, Harry will be normal again?"

Draco stared at Ron for a moment with an unreadable expression and after several long moments of silence said, "It might take more than one session but most likely he will return to a semblance of his old self." He paused then looked at Snape then McGonagall before asking, "Have you contacted the local coven?"

McGonagall's eyes widened and Snape shook his head. Draco sighed and said, "You'll want to contact them before they find out on their own and think you're trying to hide a child of the night from them. The three broomsticks have their calling card in case of emergencies and would be happy to direct you on the best ways to contact the Vampire Coven."

There was a moment of silence then Draco said, "The longer we wait the longer it takes Potter to get back under control, so can we get this over with?"

Snape was about to turn and lead Draco down to the Dungeon Harry was staying in when Ron asked, "Why are you okay with this? You make Vampires sound like the worst monsters in the world yet your willingly going to one? Is it because it's Harry?"

Draco glared at Ron and said, "I'm not Okay with this. Vampires are monsters and I would gladly avoid every one for the rest of time, but I don't really have options, do I? If I tried to refuse this, said I wouldn't do it, what would happen? The Ministry would throw a tantrum, pump me full of more of that damn Un-thinkable potion and send me back to Azkaban, where I would stay until I received the Kiss or until potter lost what little semblance of control he has and destroyed anything and everything between him and his mate. If he managed to reach that point he would be in such a frenzy that there isn't a chance in hell I would survive, and if I really was his intended mate, then Potter would see fit to try and change me. The fact is, I have had too much contact with other dark magic and Potter might be able to bring me back, but it would be worse than death, worse than the kiss, worse than spending every day under one of the Un-forgivable curses." Draco, whose voice had lowered in anger took a deep breath and said, "I try to avoid as much pain and suffering as I can, and when it's unavoidable, I try to make it bearable. I've been told that's a human condition called survival. Now if your done questioning my knowledge and my motives, I'd like to get the before mentioned pain and suffering over with so that maybe I can manage to get some much needed rest."

Ron looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Snape raised an eyebrow but used his own survival instincts and led the on edge Malfoy down to the room that led to Harry's new rooms. Snape nodded to the large door and said, "He's somewhere through there." He turned and gestured to a wall in the small room before adding, "That fireplace is connect to the infirmary and only the infirmary. I'll be there with some potions that should help you."

Draco nodded and with a grim smile asked, "Would you mind taking my cloak, I don't want it to get ruined."

Snape took the cloak from Draco's shaking hands and asked, "Will you be all right?"

Draco grinned, it was a forced bravado that did neither of them any good and Draco smiled as he undid the top buttons on his shirt so that his pale neck was obviously sticking out. He said quietly, "If he gets himself in control before he bleeds me dry I should be able to survive.

Draco had been taught at a very early age that because he was a Malfoy he was not allowed to show his emotions. On the rare occasions he had showcased his emotions as a child, crying in pain, smiling in pure joy, his father had seen fit to bring the event up later, when in private. Those were one of the rare occasions his father had ever been physical about anything in their relationships, and after one or two bruises he was careful not to show his emotions. In fact by the time he came to Hogwarts he was almost as accomplished at Occlemancy as his father ever had been. He had been so very good at keeping his emotions in check, but there were a few occasions where his fear outweighed the natural endorphins in his body and he just could not hide it.

Draco fisted his hands in his pockets in an attempt to stop their trembling as he slowly and methodically made his way down the darkened staircase. He didn't have his wand, but even if he did he wasn't certain he wanted to see what was in the room, because even though it was terrifying, being in the dark, at least later he could chase the memory away with a well placed candle. He had just made it to a flat landing when an old and familiar voice called out from a distance to his right, "You are afraid."

Draco closed his eyes, and tried to swallow back his fear as he said, "You are a vampire."

There was a small laugh, this time the sound was closer and coming from behind him. A part of his mind screamed that he needed to run, but he managed to keep that part in check and resolved to stay in place. After a moment he felt a breath on the back of his neck. His whole body tensed as the voice purred in his ear, "Mine."

Draco gasped at the pain, and would have fallen away from the teeth ripping into the spot between his neck and shoulder if impossibly strong arms hadn't wrapped almost gently around him. For a moment he panicked and struggled, his instincts taking over before finally he gained control and forced himself to relax in his captors arms. Once he relaxed the pain ebbed and the once vicious bight almost turned gentler, making Draco relax a little more. He fell back onto the familiar chest as that familiar mouth drank from him. When he started to see stars he began to mentally panic, but forced his body to stay calm and relaxed.

Just when he started feeling dizzy the mouth on his neck pulled back, the teeth made a sloping sound as they came loose of flesh. The arms tightened fractionally around him and Harry said in a voice that sounded almost drunk, "You smell so good."

Draco swallowed painfully and tried not to panic when those hands began to massage at his flesh. He forced himself to stay still and relaxed, knowing that if he tensed and tried to fight Potter off in this moment it would garner the same results as before. If he tried to fight him he would get hurt but if he just relaxed, maybe Potter would gain back control before he managed to do more than fondle him. Draco was doing exceptionally well up until Potter's hands found the bandage part of his left arm.

Potter made a noise of displeasure and bit the sensitive lobe of his ear before shifting Draco in his grip. There was a small ripping noise and Draco winced as the gauze was pulled away from the wound. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to unclench his fist and relax his arm as Potter twisted it this way and that. He Bit his lip to keep from crying out when Potter sank his teeth into the already bloody mess, dragging his teeth through the length of it before pulling them out. Draco gasped when Potter began to lap at the wound; his breathing became erratic enough that even a normal person would have noticed.

In between licks Potter said in a guttural voice, "Mine… Mine… Mine!"

Draco swallowed, and instinctively knew that if he didn't give Potter some affirmative then he might lose him to another frenzy, so he nodded his head and said in a whispered croak, "Yes."

Strong arms bodily turned him around at the same time wet lips crushed down on his own. He gasped at the sheer intensity of the kiss, when Harry moved his tongue to explore his mouth. Forcing and claiming in an almost brutal way. Draco soon was forced to breathe through his nose as he strived to get oxygen to his deprived lungs. He was so focused on getting and keeping air that he almost didn't notice Potter ripping the rest of his shirt open. He gasped when the chili air brushed crossed his sensitive flesh, flesh that was being fondled and clawed at. Draco could not see but he knew Potter had somehow managed to get claws since last they had met and he was ever so gently running them from Draco's sternum to his bellybutton. The gesture was gentle but it still cut into his flesh and when he felt blood began to well from the wound, it was only secants before a warm tongue began to lap at it.

Draco was starting to feel dizzy again and he could tell from Potter's fondling that it would not be long before this went to a point of no return. With slow and careful movements Draco found Potter's hair with his hands then gently pulled till the boys face was not far from his own, Potter was making sounds, but they had no meaning, so Draco ignored them as he said, "I need to rest, to recover. I'm not feeling well." Potter made a whining noise and Draco added a bit hastily, "I'll be fine,  
>I just need to go to the infirmary and get a few potions and then some sleep. I'll come back in the morning after breakfast is done being served at the great hall."<p>

Potter made another whining noise but the steel bars wrapped around Draco loosened enough that Draco could push free. He took a step away from Harry and forced his shaking legs to hold him as he climbed the first few steps backward. After a few steps he carefully turned around and began climbing the stairs in earnest. His body seemed to cry out from every direction, telling him he was to weak, too tired, too drained to actually move, and he ignored it. It felt like an eternity later he broke through the door into the light. It took him nearly two minutes of blinking before he could see in the blinding light.

He sighed, letting his shoulders sag for the first time all day as he closed the large, thick door that led down to Potter. He leaned his forehead against the brass plating and took several calming breaths, because for the first time in he knew not how long, he felt like he might cry, but he was a Malfoy, so he would just have to tough it out. When he had some semblance of control over his emotions and his Occlemancy walls were back up in full force he walked to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of Flow powder and tossed it in before walking through, he for once didn't bother to name the Infirmary, because that was the only place this lead.

Snape was the first to notice the flames flicker, then it seamed the rest of the group, that had somehow managed to make it way to the infirmary, looked over as Draco emerged. Herminie gasped and looked like she might faint and Ron was beside her holding her steady. It took Draco a few blinks before he registered the new room and all its occupants. He didn't even bother with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to one of the unoccupied med beds and sat on the edge. Madam Pomfry was immediately right there, looking at what must have been a horrible wound on his neck and shoulders. For the first time he noted it was on his right side, somewhere in the recesses of his mind before he said, "Don't heal it."

Madam Pomfrey looked from the wound to her wand to Draco and back around a couple more times before Herminie said, "It's a horrible looking wound, surely it's best to heal it up."

Draco sighed, for a moment he had forgotten that they were amateurs, but surely they had least read a few of the books pertaining to vampires. Draco took a deep breath and said, "Creatures of the night mark their mates. Potter could have easily healed this wound with his saliva like he had the others. If you heal it Potter will instinctively do it again and again, because not only does it leave a visible mark but it infuses his scent into my tissue. No other dark creature of intellectual means messes with a marked mate, even if the marker is weaker than them."

Herminie and Madam Pomfrey looked at the wound with wide eyes. Madam Pomfrey made an 'oh' sound and Herminie asked, after clearing her throat, "So Harry won't be so rough with you if we leave the mark."

Draco looked away from the two women and their wide innocent eyes, he wanted so badly to not answer the question, to lie, but the potion still in his system forced him to answer honestly, "He will not leave any visible marking other than this one, but that does not necessarily mean anything. I do not think he will intentionally cause me pain after tonight as long as his need for blood is met frequently enough, but there is no guaranty." Herminie looked like she was about ready to cry and Madam Pomfrey was still staring at the gash, perhaps Draco could distract them from his answer, "If you would like, you could probably go and visit Potter, he should by now have returned to something close to normal. Madam Pomfrey, you can't heal the wound but perhaps could you wrap it the old fashion way to stop the bleeding, I think I've lost too much blood as it is."

After Madam Pomfry and Snape had finished fussing over him, giving him six different equally foul tasting potions, Draco closed the infirmary curtains placed the few wand-less spells to keep someone from sneaking up on him in his sleep, then proceeded to curl up into a ball underneath a dozen white sheets. He began to strategize in his head but after a while he realized how pointless it was and as he fell into oblivion of black a single tear tracked down his cheek.

Draco woke when the sun was high enough to filter through the window, over a desk and through the white hanging sheets. Draco blinked as he stared at his left arm, which was covered in solid, if slightly puckered scared flesh. It took a moment for Draco's mind to start up and remind him that Vampire saliva could heal wounds. He closed his eyes against the on slot of memories and after a short moment he opened his eyes and began to peel himself out of the tangled sheets. For a moment he panicked when he realized he wasn't wearing his own clothes, but then he remember Madam Pomfry had come in sometime last night with some silk pajamas in his size. He was pretty sure not even a house elf could save his old shirt from the rub-age pile.

Draco was just pushing himself to his feet when he felt a small pang in his spine that meant someone was approaching his bed. If they had been a threat it would have been a full body pang but since it was only a minor twinge he knew someone was coming with the intent to talk to him. He straightened the sheets and laid back on top of them just as the curtain was ripped open.

Herminie looked like she hadn't slept in ages and her hair was even more poufy than normal. Draco raised an eyebrow at her haughty expression but kept silent. That in itself seemed to surprise her and after a moment she seemed to calm herself as she took a seat in one of the wooden chairs littering the area and said in calm conversational voice, "I just spent the entire night combing through the library for every snippet of information I could find on Vampires in general, but more specifically what happens with a mated Vampire."

Draco sighed and asked, "And where was Weasly during all this?"

Herminie blushed and Ron pulled the sheet back farther as he said, "I was with Herminie, helping her read through some of the bigger tombs."

Draco just barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes as Herminie said, "Anyway, I found out…" She glanced at Ron then said, "We found out, that a Vampire doesn't just take a mate for their blood."

Draco covered his mouth to hide his yawn and asked, "And? Can this wait till I've at least eaten?"

Herminie saw through his ploy for non-shallots and said, "You knew." She paled considerably and said, "You knew and you didn't say a word."

Ron crossed his arms and looked uncomfortable and overprotective as he stood behind his girlfriend, after a moment Herminie seemed to gather her wits enough to ask, "Why would you still go down their if you knew there was a possibility of _that_ happening?"

Draco sighed and sagged into the bed beneath him, noticing for the first time how sharp the medal springs where even through the bedding, as he said, "It's just as much a part of the process as the marking. It's inevitable. I would prefer to avoid that sort of thing, but Vampires instincts require it. The fact that Potter has not done it thus far is a testament to his own will power."

Herminie nodded her head once, but her eyes were still wide and innocent. After a moment Ron said, "I'll go get Madam Pomfry, she's likely to want to feed you and check to make sure your fine."

Once Ron was a distance away Herminie asked, "It won't be your first, will it?"

Draco snorted and said, "Granger, will the fact that I've had these horrible experiences before really help you sleep better at night?"

Herminie's eyes filled with tears and she said, "Oh Draco, when you're with the right person they are not horrible at all."

Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and stared up at one of the cracks in the ceiling, hoping Ron would hurry up because he didn't want to have to deal with a crying woman, not again, not now. After a few secants Herminie made a sniffing sound and asked, "Why did you take the dark mark if you were planning to help the side of the light?"

Draco stiffened so fast that several muscles scream in protest. How had the mud-blood skipped from one uncomfortable subject to a subject that still left him feeling a pain in his chest. He bit his lip, trying to fight the impulse to spill his guts out for her to examine but to no avail, finally he said through gritted teeth, "I didn't willingly take the mark."

His breathing was ragged, but the impulse to spill the rest of the story was actually manageable, until Herminie asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco dropped his head in his lap as he tried to fight the drugs in his system, he fought so hard his breathing became irregular and his heart began to jump and leap at dangerous levels till finally he said, "My father suspected I was going to make a run for it. I had planned to take off with Mother for a place my father would not be able to retrieve us from. I had been certain that they wouldn't even bring up the mark until I was 17 and legal but during the holiday one of the house elves who made my meals slipped me some potion in my pumpkin Juice. I remember finishing my breakfast then it's all a black spot up until I woke up the night after I got the mark with the pain burning through me."

Herminie jaw had dropped and it stayed nearly glued to the floor till Madam Pomfrey showed up with a basket full of breakfast. As Draco dug through the basket Madam Pomfrey checked his wounds and made notes on a clip board. She administered a few potions before giving the two gryfondors a pointed glare and then left with a click of her heals. Draco chose to ignore the look Herminie was giving him, the one full of regret and sympathy in favor of stuffing his face with bacon and sausage and other foods he knew would help keep his blood sugar up.

He had barely reached the landing when a strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him to an impossibly hard chest as that familiar voice, lower than normal said, "Come to my room?"

Draco at first thought it was a command before realizing they had not moved from their spot on the stairs. Perhaps it was meant as a question, so Draco nodded his consent, even though he would rather run away. Those strong arms shifted around him and Potter was lifting him to his chest as he moved them. For a moment Draco was lost in the darkness, his stomach had dropped away but it suddenly came screaming back in place as Potter tossed him onto what could only be considered a bed.

Draco had managed to somehow keep his act together through the whole ordeal but being tossed onto a bed by a blood thirsty, most likely horny, recently turned, vampire was just too much to take and he panicked, for the first time he tried to make a break for it but gentle hands gripped one of his hips and his uninjured shoulder, holding him in place. He barely managed to hold back the choked sob but the vampire above him must have noticed because he was making nonsensical shushing sounds, like someone would to a injure infant. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take in a raged breath and let it out, then another. When his heart rate began to slow marginally the vampire above him asked, "Are you alright?"

Draco licked his dry lips and said in a deadpan voice void of all emotions, "No, I don't think I am alright."

The vampire stiffened, his hands tightening on his hip and shoulder and said, "I want you to be alright. Is there anything I can do to make you alright?"

Draco let out a breath and said, "Potter, has anyone told you anything about what being a vampire means?"

Draco could almost feel Harry shake his head and whisper "No. Do you know anything about it?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Out of everyone here I probably know more about Vampires than anyone. Surprisingly you are not the first Vamp I've met, or even the third or sixth."

Harry let out a snarl and Draco felt himself jerk in slight terror before he got a handle on his emotions and said, "Sorry, I mean it in a completely platonic way, they were all already completely mated."

Harry frowned as he nibbled at Draco's neck and asked, "What do you mean completely mated?"

Draco swallowed and said, "I can't believe no one told you…. Vampire Mate in more than one sense of the word. There are steps to the whole Vampire mating Process, the first being a vampire craving a certain person's blood. In most cases it's the first potential mates blood they smell that sets off the craving. I'm guess you were turning just prior to the battle and since I was injured and the first person who matched your natural preference, your natural instincts took over."

Harry sucked on his neck and asked, "Do all vampires take a mate?"

Draco noticed Potter's relaxed posture and could feel him-self almost sigh in relief as he said, "It is very rare but there are cases where a vampire did not take a mate, but it is almost unheard of because all the vampires natural instincts and strength go to finding a mate. A vampire without a mate would likely never know when they were hungry and would never come into their natural strengths."

Harry ran his hands over Draco's back and shoulders, rubbing at the knotted muscle and asked, "So after the craving for blood what's the next step in the mating?"

Draco stiffened but after a moment replied in a near silent whisper, "Normally a vampire will, after feeding crave… extensive physical contact."

Harry stilled his hands and said with a laugh, "You mean I'll want to shag you into next month?"

Draco didn't share Potter's amusement as he said, "Yes."

Harry rubbed his shoulders and said, "I'm afraid I already craved you in that sense before, is that common?" Harry smiled at Draco's wide eyes and was glad the boy could not see like he could in the dark.

Draco swallowed and blinked before saying, "Normally there is a ceremony. If a destined Vampire has a partner then the partner will come forward and offer their blood and it normally works, but there have been cases were an intended's sexual nature shifted from the opposite sex to the same sex or vice versa depending on the Vampires survival instincts, but it is extremely rare."

Harry smiled and asked, "Did you expect me to shag you the secant you walked in?"

Draco's eyes were wide and brimmed with unshed tears as he said, "It's rare for a Vampire to have any semblance of control when the cravings first start up."

Harry stiffened as he realized the implications and asked in a low voice, "Did you expect it to be like when I first fed from you?"

Those eyes looked like quick-silver in the dark, shining with unshed tears. Draco's jaw clenched and Harry began to make those shushing sounds again as he pulled the boy onto his chest, holding him close as he said, "I won't force myself on you. Not like that."

Draco snorted and said, "You won't be able to stop yourself, the longer you go the craving will only intensify, albeit slower than the blood craving it will keep growing and growing till your self control snaps and then proceeds to break into tiny little unsalvageable pieces."

Harry continued rubbing at Draco's taught muscles and asked, "Would it elevate it if we slowly snogged and progressed from there?"

"I…" Draco closed his mouth, opened it again, and then said, "I don't know."

"Hm…" Harry leaned in and placed his lips on Draco's for a quick chaste kiss. Draco gasped his eyes widened farther and his black irises seamed to grow a fraction larger. Harry wanted to snog the boy before him till he asphyxiated, but he had decided, the moment he saw Draco's pained look at the idea of sex, he would force himself to go slow. Draco looked a little phrasal and like he might start asking some questions of his own so Harry asked, "So how exactly did you end up here? Last time I saw you were at the final battle."

Draco nodded and said, "After Voldamore had fallen the ministry began throwing everyone with a dark mark into Azkaban, picking out Death Eaters left and right and giving them the Kiss as fast as what passed as a trial could come and go. I had only been in Azkaban a day before they started the trial, and the initial trial only took a day, would have been given the kiss then if Snape hadn't brought up the whole spy thing. They talked that over for another two days but were leaning towards giving me the kiss anyway when someone informed them you had mated with me and that you could possible die if I wasn't here. So after a week long trial they signed me over to Snape so I could come here. So not much at all"

Harry felt his eyebrows come together as he said, "But the final battle was at least two month ago."

Draco smiled and said, "they didn't catch me right away, I had to make sure my assets were safe and that I was captured in a controlled environment so that there was no chance anyone could get hurt. It feels like a lot longer."

Harry rubbed deep into Draco's tense and tender back muscles as he asked, "Do you hate me?"

Draco frowned and after a moment said in a quiet voice, "I don't hate you."

Harry smiled and said, "Good, because I can work with that."

Draco licked his lips nervously and asked, "Aren't you thirsty?"

Harry smiled and licked the pulsating vein in Draco's neck before saying, "Yes, but I want you to spend time with me, and I know the secant I drink from you, you'll use it as an excuse to leave."

Draco nodded with a little 'Oh' and squirmed a little in Harry's arms till he felt a little more comfortable. He let out an Exhausted sigh and said, "I don't know if I can stay awake like this."

Harry frowned and asked, "Didn't you sleep very well last night?"

Draco laughed and said, "Yes I did, but… that's the first time I've actually got some sleep since before the Final Battle. I haven't relaxed enough to let myself feel tired."

Harry let out a soft laugh and said, "You more relaxed with a vampire?"

Draco gave a small smiled and said, "I was worried about the kiss, worried that they would ask some meaningful question during the trial. I was really afraid they would trip up my memory guards."

Harry stilled his hands and asked, "Memory Guards?"

Draco let out a desperate laugh and ran a shaking hand through his hair, his whole body trembled for several moments of silence then said, "They gave me Vertum, which you probably already know is a truth serum and it forces the person to answer questions. It's not only the side of the light that uses this potion, my father was very fond of it and would have me drink it every holiday so that I couldn't lie to him the whole time I was in his presence. Eventually I developed Memory Guards, so that while under the influence of the drug I would forget any information I thought my father could use against me. That way I could honestly say things like, 'I would never plan to leave you' and 'I plan to join the dark lord.' I stopped using them after he died, but the old ones are still there."

Harry was silent for a moment then asked, "What memories did you block out?"

Draco smiled and let out a little laugh before sobering and saying, "I won't remember till the Vertum wears off." Harry stiffened so Draco added, "They gave me a heavy dose for the trial, it's still in effect."

Harry smiled and asked, "So you can't lie and you have to answer my questions?"

Draco groaned and said in a wine, "Yes! It's a pain in the ass."

Harry smiled and asked, "What do you really think about my friends?"

Draco tensed and said, "Granger's a know it all but she has a nice nose and she doesn't get on my nerves nearly as much as the members of my own house. Weasly is a stupid Pratt, but he's loyal to a fault even when he's angry at one of you he'll still defend you from people like me. So they are generally good people with too Innocent eyes."

Harry smiled, but after a moment the smile dampened and he asked, "Why do you call us by our last name?"

Draco laughed and said, "They still call me Malfoy, why should I be polite and intimate with first names when they obviously aren't."

Harry felt his frown deepen as his arms wrapped more securely around the blond and he asked, "So if I called you Draco… you would call me…?"

Draco's smile was almost shy as he whispered, "Harry."

Harry let out a low moan and begged, "Please, say it again."

Draco stiffened and said, "I think it would be better if I didn't just yet, unless you want to lose control and then I would have to go to the infirmary…"

Harry sigh was a resigned one and he said, "Alright, but I'm going to keep questioning you. I never noticed how much you evaded answering my questions till now."

Draco groaned and said, "Sadly I have nothing better to do."

Harry smiled and asked, "How did you really feel about me, before the war?"

This time Draco didn't stiffen but went slightly slack like a bag of bones and said softly, "At first I liked you, then I found out who you where and I realized we could never be friends, not with my dad. Then I forced myself to hate you, which was little bit too easy at times and a little bit too hard at others. It was a fine line, and there were times, when I was alone, that I realized I tended to slip more onto the other side. I didn't realize I actually could have more than one strong emotion towards a person at a time till you killed me."

Harry stiffened and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco frowned, his eyebrows drew together and his forehead scrunched up as he said, "That time in the third year bathroom…" He rubbed a hand over the old scar, feeling it protrude even through all that fabric and said, "I have some memory Guards on what happened after Snape brought me back."

Harry felt his throat tighten as he said, "I nearly forgot about that… did it… hurt?"

Draco's smile was sad as he said, "It still hurts, like a dull ache, but nothing like when it happened. I've had much worse though, over the years. It was significantly less painful than the _Cruciuse _and a little more painful than falling from my broom at ten feet."

Harry pulled one hand out from under the blond and moved it to the front so he could carefully unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Draco tensed for a moment but then relaxed back and stared down at his chest with blind eyes. Once Harry had unfastened all the buttons he pushed the pale white fabric to the side and his fingers trailed a crossed the even paler flesh, quickly finding the scar tissue with his fingers. He had never seen Draco like this, especially not after what happened, and he had never realized how badly he had scarred the pretty blond.

Harry lost himself in the feel of flesh under his fingers and it wasn't till Draco let out a breathless, "Harry?" that he noticed his other hand had joined the first, and both were no longer trailing over scars but rubbing at the hard, peeked nipples. Harry felt himself grin as he tweaked the nipples and caused Draco to arch his back and moan ever so softly. His Vampire senses of smell told him what he already knew, that Draco, his mate, was aroused. He could tell Draco was trying to fight his body's reaction while trying to hide it.

Harry smile widened as Draco's breathing became uneven and he asked, "Are your nipples always so sensitive?"

Draco groaned, his head fell back, exposing his bear neck as Harry continued to tweak and rub those sensitive nubs. After another long groan Draco said in a quite moan, "Yes!"

Harry licked at the jumping pulse on Draco's neck and asked, "Where else are you sensitive?"

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat and his voice was breathless as he said, "No fair… I have to answer… my ears…around the back of the lobe…" Harry licked a path up his neck to his ear and blew on the sensitive flesh, and was rewarded with Draco mewling and trying to come off the bed. Harry smiled as he continued to lap at the lobe Draco added, "And the backs of my knees…"

Harry felt like he had won some prestigious medal, his smile was wide as he moved one hand away from the now erect nipples, as he moved his hand down he felt Draco's breath hitch and he asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Draco moaned, then when Harry's hands actually stilled he growled and snarled, "No, I don't want you to stop… I should… but…"

Harry shut Draco up with a brief kiss to the mouth than pulled back and asked, "What do you want me to do to you?"

Draco groaned and said, "I don't know."

His voice sounded like he was on the verge of sobs and Harry made soft shushing sounds before asking, "Would you like me to jerk you off?" Draco bit his lip so Harry asked, "Or would you prefer I take you into my mouth?"

Draco's eyes widened and he let out a sound before saying, "Fangs."

Harry let out a soft breathless laugh and said, "They retract, I'll be careful."

Draco groaned his assent and in no time Harry had managed to unfasten his trousers and had pulled them and his boxers down to his knees, freeing the semi-erect cock with a small 'pop'. The first lick had Draco arching off the bed and Harry found himself enjoy the feel of Draco withering beneath him more than he had thought he would.

Draco was lost. He had never so completely lost his composer, not even the other times he had done similar things. He had never felt anything for his partners, at least not any positive emotions. As Potter licked and sucked him he felt his own self control snap, and the walls he had built and fortified over the years came crashing down.

Harry had gotten into a grove, licking and sucking, bobbing his head. Doing everything he could think of to make this the most pleasurable for Draco. His hands held him down on the bed as he withered and shook and jerked in his hold. Harry felt better than he had when feeding, and every sound and move Draco made only made him feel better, blissful. Yesterday he had thought there could be nothing better than the taste of Draco's blood, but as he sucked Draco off he discovered that everything that was Draco tasted better.

He was just thinking about how good that spurt of pre-come had tasted when Draco's body tightened and suddenly it was like the whole room was crashing down, and he could feel Draco. Not just the physical touch but he could feel Draco's mind and it was enough to make him cream in his pants.

Draco gasped, and spluttered and tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't, because his mind was open. His barricades had fallen and Harry, who before had been good at reading people, was now better for his vampire blood. Harry licked the last vestiges of come from his softening cock and it was too much sensation. Too much all at once, and when he started pulling away from Potter's arms and pushing up his walls, trying to keep his thoughts on things that weren't bad, things he wasn't suppose to share, but the more he tried not to think about those things the more they flashed through his mind.

Harry felt himself grow angry as Draco pulled away from him, he was his mate, and he needed to stay here with him. He knew it was irrational but all rational thought left as he pushed into Draco's mind. He snarled as Draco tried to block him out of his mind and reached out, pulling Draco full to his chest as borage of images flashed through Draco's minds, things he wanted to hide, things he didn't want anyone to know. Harry saw a dozen images but one stuck out to him, it was the scene of the final battle, only from the other side. Draco was clutching his arm to his chest as a black mark glowed and a older male who Harry had seen fall early in the battle was looking at him with hungry eyes as he whispered, 'when we win, maybe our lord will share his spoils with the rest of us.' Draco screamed, "Damn it, stay out of my head!"

The walls slammed back in place, pushing Harry out of the memory so fast it was almost disconcerting. He tightened his arms around his mate and asked, "What did he mean?"

Draco said, "Don't ask me to tell you… I don't want to remember…."

Draco screwed his eyes shut and Harry could tell he was fighting the compulsion to answer. Draco let out a sob and Harry felt his heart wrench. He rubbed Draco's back gently and said, "Please, tell me?"

Draco bit his bottom lip so hard it bled and Harry lapped at the wound. Draco sighed and said, "After my father was killed, I had no protection against the other Death Eaters. They were all living in the manor and they would look at me either like I was their favorite treat or with that knowing glint because they thought it was only a matter of time before I got my Licks. There's a morning period after a Death Eater's Death, and it only lasts as long as the Dark Lord wanted it to, and I was terrified of what would happen when he ended my father's morning period. _He_ offered me his own personal protection and I accepted before I even knew what he was talking about, I was so stupid that I didn't realize what he wanted in exchange until it was to late. At that point I… I was considered his pet. No one could look at me or touch me unless he gave them permission."

Harry felt his whole body stiffen and his fangs extended as he asked, "What did he do to you?"

Draco stiffened further and said, "Not much… just the one time he pushed me down and had me in front of a few other death eaters."

Harry growled and Draco said on a sob, "Please don't ask about that anymore, I don't want to think about it. I want to bury it in the past."

Harry saw one glistening tear fall and his anger went to the back of his mind, he would be angry later, now he needed to comfort his mate. He made soft noises as he rubbed Draco's back then kissed the tear away. After several long minutes Draco seem to calm down and get control over himself, then he said in a quite voice, "Thank you… for killing that bastard… and for this."

Harry nodded and placed a small kiss on Draco forehead before asking, "Why did you let the auroras catch you, if you knew that you would get the kiss?"

Draco smiled a sad smile and said, "I wasn't going too… but I needed to distract them… While they were tracking my obvious trail and eventually capturing me they weren't looking for my mother or my friends."

Harry laughed and said, "That sounds like something a Gryffondor would do."

Draco smiled and said, "You know the sorting hat, the secant it was on my head it tried to tell me I would do better in Gryffondor but I kept thinking Slytherin."

Harry stiffened and asked, "Seriously?"

Draco nodded and Harry let out a breathless laugh as he said, "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I didn't want to."

Draco smile was brittle on the edges as he said, "Because I was in Slytherin."

Harry pulled Draco full on to his chest and buried his nose in his neck, just above the wound he had made the night before and asked, "Are you still afraid of me?"

Draco sighed and said, "Not as much, you don't seem to be like the other vampires I've met... you have some control… which is odd for a new vampire."

Harry licked the skin before him gently and asked, "During the final Battle, did you cast those dampening spells?"

Draco stiffened, then seemed to force himself to relax, he tilted his head to the side to give Harry better access to his neck as he said, "Yes."

Harry licked a trail up and down Draco's neck and said, "I thought the spells you were casting were weak, not half as strong as the ones you used in your school days, I noticed you only sent hexes that we had learned to counter, even though you know other spells that can't exactly be countered. I'm surprised the Dark Lord didn't notice."

Draco laughed and said, "He thought it was because I was still weak from a night spent with Bellatrix."

Harry stiffened and asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco smiled and his eyes seemed to glaze as he thought back, finally he said, "Bella loved my mother, but she hated my father, thought he stole her sister from her, and she seemed to love me and hate me all at once. The dark lord had Bella _play_ with me the night before the battle so she would be properly crazed for battle. The woman couldn't get into a groove and properly hex her opponents unless she had given someone a bit of a blood letting beforehand. I acted the part of the weak and spoiled brat and pretended like every gash was unbearable, then faked passing out after the twelfth stroke. I have a high pain tolerance, but I was careful to never show any sort of tolerance for pain around any of the Death Eaters. It worked."

Harry was silent for a moment before asking, "What do you mean gashes?"

Draco shrugged and said, "gashes, lashes… whatever you like to call them. Bella was an amateur with a whip compared to my father. She didn't even use a spelled whip or the kind with medal shards."

Harry stilled and asked, "Your father used a whip on you?"

Draco laughed and said, "You sound a little too surprised by that. No, Father had a fetish for Brutal muggle punishments, although he never really used that many on me till I came back from Hogwarts on holidays."

Harry pulled back so he could look into Draco's face and asked, "Why did he think you need punished?"

Draco shrugged his eyes were unfocussed as he said, "Why wouldn't he would be a better question. As the Malfoy heir I was supposed to be perfect, be the best at everything. When I came in secant to Granger, well I was surprised my father didn't kill me the secant we were in private. Then father found out that you got on the quiddich team and he nearly had a meltdown. That time he nearly did killed me, if Mum wasn't such an expert at healing magic I would have died."

Harry stiffened. He was looking into Draco's face, trying to catch some hint of deceit, but there was none. Finally he asked in a carefully calm and low voice, "Your father beat you because I got put on the Quiditch team my first year?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I don't think beat would apply, although he did break my ribs… It's not that uncommon amongst pure bloods. If I had been a female it would have been frowned upon but as I was a first born boy… Pansy thanks the gods every night that she was born a girl because her father would never raise a hand to her or her sister, it's the way of things."

Harry pulled back a little farther and said, "Draco... it's not…"

Draco sighed and said, "Harry, it's not that bad… I had an amazing childhood. Sure it all went down the drain but it could have been worse… I had mother who always kept a supply of her patented healing potion within arms reach… "

Harry hugged Draco tightly to his chest and asked, "Why did you mother let him do that to you?"

Draco stiffened, his jaw clenched and his eyes sparked with anger as he said, "My mother did everything she could for me, but wizarding law protected my father, if my mother had tried to keep me from him he could have her incarcerated or worse, and then she wouldn't have been able to heal me and I would have died. You can think whatever you like about my father, the man was a bastard, but leave my mother out of it."

Harry nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Draco shrugged and said, "It's fine."

Harry smiled as he said, "You really love your mom?"

Draco snorted and said, "Enough to get the kiss, although mother doesn't know that."

Harry frowned and asked, "What?"

Draco sighed and said, "Mother doesn't know I'm here…"

Harry stiffened and asked, "How can she not know?"

Draco shrugged and said, "She wouldn't go into hiding without me… I made a polyjuice potion and sent Blaise with her, killed two birds with one stone because Blaise didn't have any proper hide away places or contingency plans so now I know the two of them are keeping each other safe."

Harry gently nipped at Draco's neck and asked, "Won't she notice your acting different?"

Draco smiled and said, "It will not be the first time Blaise impersonated me without anyone catching on, he's a remarkable actor, as long as they don't have to go flying mother shouldn't catch on."

Harry smiled as he asked, "Why would you have him impersonate you?"

Draco tried to cover up a yawn as he said, "Well there were several times that I had him impersonate me over the years at Hogwarts, but most of those were because I had taken a hex or some sort of injury prevented me from being at my best, I couldn't well risk the lower ranked Slytherin see me at my weakest or I would have been usurped, and there was no way I was going to risk any of the other houses seeing me as anything but my debonair self. Funny thing was that Snape kept on thinking you were the one stealing from his stores after the whole Crabe and Goyle incident in secant year."

Harry stiffened and pulled back to look Draco in the face, Draco's eyes were closed and his heart-rate was slowing down. Harry narrowed his eyes and asked, "How did you find out about that?"

Draco tensed and bit his lip to try and hide the upturn of his lips as he said, "I suspected it at the time, I mean those two seams stupid but the secant we get into the Pit they would show their true colors… Crabe was always going on about texture and Goyle was a prize fighter… always going on about nerve strikes. They might not have been the brightest but we had grown up together and they were as loyal as Gryfondors. I didn't know for sure though till I overheard Snape ranting about missing potion ingredients a few months later."

Harry narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Draco nibbled on his bottom lip and kept his eyes firmly closed as he said, "At the time I thought that Voldomor was behind it… I suspected that my father might have somehow gotten the diary out but I couldn't be sure… I was just getting up the nerve to come forward with what little information I had when I got hit by several hexes from a fourth year who though I was, quote, 'mouthy Malfoy!' The bastard caught me with an obliviate that sort of knocked out my higher brain function for a few months, if Pansy hadn't come down the hall the bastard would have Avade Kadavered me too…"

Draco seemed to notice how tense Harry was and he opened his eyes with a grimace as he said, "I didn't think the Diary would have such a sever effect on anyone… I forgot that none of the Weasly's were trained in Occlemancy… I thought Ron was the one behind it… never thought father would go after a female."

Draco blinked, taking in the hard line of Harry's jaw and swallowed nervously. Harry forced himself to take a deep breath and then closed his eyes as he asked, "How many times did you get hit with a hex in secant year?"

Draco was silent for a moment then mumbled, "I don't know… for certain… maybe… I think maybe forty eight times… that the hexes actually got through to actually hit me… but to be honest hexing was like the equivalent of playing for Slytherins and since I was a Malfoy the younger kids always expected me to be able to protect myself and some of the older kids took it as teaching me how to defend myself."

Harry's jaw tightened and he asked, "How did I beat you in the Duel?"

Draco snorted and said, "I never expected it from Gryffindors. I always kept my guard up around the other Slytherins but I could never seem to keep my guards up around you all… the Ravenclaws I was fine around… I never had problems with Hufflepuffs till fifth year but that was kind of my fault… I was angry..."

Harry growled and said, "Do you always disregard your own safety so casually?"

Draco laughed at that and said, "You're a vampire and I'm in your bed, talking…" Draco stiffened and said, "I take care of myself, by the time I was in fourth year I almost never got cursed by other Slytherins, they were too afraid of me. I don't disregard my safety I just except that people hate me and will always want to hex my ass." Draco let out a heavy sigh and said, "This potion is wreaking havoc on me."

Harry nodded and asked, "Do you want to stay here a little longer?"

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and exposed his neck as he said, "I'm tired. I want to get some sleep, but this was nice, I didn't expect that… but I would rather not stay longer… your too good at finding the questions I don't want to answer… and I'm tired. You should drink now before I get to sleepy."

Harry's mouth watered as his eyes zoned in on Draco's pulse, and he could feel his fangs extend. Ever so slowly and gently, Harry bit into Draco's neck, and as he drank Draco's life blood he felt himself hardening even further. Draco let out a sound that was somewhere between pain and pleasure. Harry drank greedily till his belly stopped rumbling at him and then gently lapped at the small puncture wounds on Draco's neck. Draco's eyelids had fallen closed and the way his body collapsed loosely around his arms worried the Vampire, if he couldn't hear Draco slow and steady heartbeat he might have thought he had killed his mate. He gently shook him and after a moment silver grey eyes blinked open. They had a sort of glazed look and Harry asked, "Draco? Are you alright?"

The blond blinked slowly, several times before saying quietly, "I think I'll be alright… just feel really drained… s'al." The blonds eyes drifted close for a moment before he seemed to shake himself awake. He slowly and very carefully extricated himself from Harry's embrace and from the tension in his shoulder Harry knew Draco was thinking Harry would prevent him from leaving one way or another. Harry felt his jaw clench, he was more upset about Draco's obvious fear than he was over Draco pulling away from him.

Draco stumbled off the bed, and Harry tensed when he struggled to stay standing. Harry wanted to run to him and help him stay upright but the tension in Draco shoulders told him his mate would not appreciate it. Draco stood for a moment, and when he seemed more steady on his feet he looked down at his feet and asked, "What way is the stairs?"

Harry raised an eyebrow then remembered that Draco was human, and could not see a thing in the near pitch-black dungeon that was his room. Draco looked like he would rather take on an unforgivable than actually ask Harry for help, but must have come to some sort of inner compromise. Harry smiled and asked calmly, "Why not cast a Lumos?"

Draco tensed even further and Harry herd his jaw clench and his teeth grind. His nostril faired and he seemed to shutter for several secants before whispering, "don't want to see…" the shutters worsened and he added even quieter, "'m afraid."

Harry could feel his lips turn up slightly as he asked, "So you don't want to use Lumos because your afraid?"

Draco let out a painful gasp and swallowed before he said, "It'll make it real."

Harry felt his eyebrow rise farther and Draco gripped his belly and said, "Stop asking questions... too tired to deal with the side effects."

Harry was about to ask a question about what exactly those side effects were but instead asked, "Would you like me to carry you up?"

Draco sighed and let his shoulders drop as he said in a quiet voice, "Yes."

Harry smiled as he stood up and quickly lifted Draco off his feet. He paused for a moment at the bottom of the stairs and asked, "Have you been eating properly?"

Draco said, "I've eaten more in the last couple days than I have in months."

Harry tilted his arms till Draco was forced to rest his head on his chest and said, "You're too light, you need to eat more."

Draco snorted, and Harry was pretty sure that was the first time he had seen him actually smile. Once Draco was back to his serious self Harry said, "Promise me you'll eat more and I won't ask you any more questions tonight."

Draco tensed and his face scrunched up for a moment in confusion before he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I'll ask the House Elves for a secant helping tonight."

Harry smiled and started up the stairs. He could tell Draco was barely managing not to nod off, and he found himself walking at a pase even a human would consider slow, up the stairs. Draco looked… dare he say it… cute. Harry had thought of his mate often, but this was the first kind thought that had crossed his mind that wasn't related to his mating instincts. He knew that if he had had any such thought even a few days ago he might have been sick, but now, tonight he realized that he wasn't having any of the usual negative emotions toward his mate. It wasn't even just the mating instinct that was at fault, his human half, which had been still calling out insults up until a few hours ago, wasn't even telling him to try and negate his Vampire instincts.

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat and said, "Damn, I need a nap." He let his head drop all the way onto Harry's chest and asked, "How are you doing it? How are you keeping control?"

Harry was almost to the top of the stairs and his arms tightened around Draco as he said, "Before the war, when I had just come to Hogwarts, Dumbldore had me trained to control not only my magic but my body… That and the fact that you obviously are planning to come back and are being honest with me… even if it is against your will… It helps… I still want to Bugger you senseless and drain you dry, but it's a controllable urge."

Draco nodded his head and said, "Still…" Draco bit his bottom lip and said, "Thank you."

Harry stopped mid-step and asked, "Did you just thank me?"

Draco made a humph-ing sound and said, "You promised not to ask any more questions! Anyway you have been rather considerate. It might just be your Gryfonder side coming out, but you could have made this even harder for me than it is. Don't expect me to act gracious and grateful all the time."

Harry let Draco push himself out of his arms before slowly walking up the last few steps and opening the door. Draco glanced back but it was too dark to see the surprised look on Harry's face. After that Draco marched straight through to the fireplace, barely pausing to throw in the Flow power. He was pretty sure his Malfoy determination was the only thing keeping him awake, but if he stopped moving that would stop being enough. He was glad that at some point he had done up his trowsers before coming into the infirmary, because, once again, he was not alone. Snape and Madam Pomfrey looked him over with calculating and worried gazes, while Weasly and Granger glanced at one another than him than back. Draco could have dealt with all that, maybe, but the damn headmaster with his twinkling eyes was too much.

"Fuck this!"

Draco turned and was nearly out of the infirmary door when Snape grabbed his ear and said, "Really Draco?"

Draco was cursing under his breath in every language he knew, which was many, as Snape dragged him to a bed next to the headmaster and made him lie down. Draco's hand was itching to grasp his wand and he stopped his curses long enough to consider what would happen if he hexed everyone in the room. Before he could come to a decision Granger asked, "Do you even know what your saying?"

Draco glared at her and said, "Of course I know what I'm saying, I never curse in a language I'm not at least partially fluent in, cursing in unknown languages leads to hexing yourself."

Both of the Gryfondors and Dumbldore looked surprised, Snape just raised an eyebrow and Pomfrey told him to swallow some potion. If he wasn't so wipe he might have balked at swallowing some miscellaneous potion but Snape gave a slight nod so he downed it. Ron was still gaping at him and Granger's face was all scrunched up in confusion as she asked, "You speak more than one language?"

Draco looked at witch with distaste and said in indignation, "Of course I do."

Herminie looked so confused that Ron managed to get some semblance of control as he asked, "Since when?"

Draco stopped being angry for a moment as he thought and finally said, "French and Spanish were mandatory and I had those covered by seven, Chinese, Turkish, and Korean before I got my letter to Hogwarts. German and Japanese my first year, Polish, Ukrainian, and Thai, my secant year. Dutch, Hungarian, Zulu, Swedish, and Mongolian third year. The summer between third and fourth year I learned Mexican Spanish, which is surprisingly a lot different than Spain Spanish. Finnish, Ometo, Mandarin, Bengali, Russian with several different dialects, Punjabi fourth year. After that I started to learn Elvin and it was a few years before I became fluent in it and after that their was the war so I only managed to learn Persian."

Now even Snape looked surprised. Draco groaned and let his head drop to his chest as he said, "Don't ask questions if your going to be so stupid when you get the answers!"

Granger stepped forward, the girl was to close for comfort as she asked, "You speak over twenty languages?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Yeah, I'm a bit disappointed, my goal was to hit thirty by now."

Ron looked like his eyes might pop out and he whipped to around to look at Snape and asked, "Are you sure those potions are still working?"

Snape looked like he wasn't quite sure but Dumbldore, with that evil twinkle, said, "Malfoy is telling the truth. I have had the privilege of conversing with him in several languages, although I must say his grasp on the Elfin language fare outweighs my own, perhaps because he has had the opportunity to speak with several of those who had it as their first language."

Granger went from confused to excited nerd in a split secant and turned to Draco as she asked, "You've spoke with Elves?"

Draco closed his eyes, it was no surprise his head hurt like someone had bashed it open. He said in a voice that was forced calm, "No, I've spoke with several Half-bloods though."

Granger scrunched up her face and asked, "Who? and how did you meet a half-blood?"

Pain ripped through Draco's scull like a wild fire and his whole body seemed to pulsate. As secants turned to minutes the pain became agony as his body tightened. When nearly three minutes had passed Snape asked, "Draco? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Draco's voice was breathless as a coil seemed to tightened on his chest and stomach, "Memory guard…."

Snape's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, who did a quick succession of spells. After about ten, Draco sighed as the pain drained away. His head felt fuzzy but he could breath and his head only slightly hurt. Madame Pomfrey did a few more spells before saying, "Alright, that should take care of you for now."

She looked like she wanted to say more but suddenly pursed her lips and left the room. Draco watched her leave before glancing at the other people still present in the room. Snape looked like he wanted to hex him into next year but settled on asking in a terse voice, "When did you place these Memory Guards?"

Draco rubbed his head and said, "I don't know… I think the first one was in secant year, but please don't ask me the exacts because I have memory guards on those too… they are all pretty old though so I haven't updated them."

There was a few moments of silence then Ron asked, "What's going on?"

Draco wanted to cry when he felt a pull to answer, the question wasn't completely directed at him but it was enough to make him want to spill. He sighed and said, "My father was a big fan of using the ministry potions, after an unpleasant experience over the summer I began an extensive study on how to prevent my father from getting certain information from me. A proper memory guard completely wipes the memory… but I designed mine so that they only whipped the memory when some form of truth potion or charm was cast on me. It worked amazing, I even had a few fill in charms but when father died I stopped maintaining them and pulled those fill in charms."

Ron gasped as what Draco had said sunk in and after a secant said, "That's terrible, you could have gone wonky!"

Draco covered a yawn and shrugged, after a minute he said, "My father would not have taken my thoughts towards betrayal well, nor would he have taken well to me speaking to his half-brother." Draco stiffened, realizing that Madam Pofrey had removed that one particular memory guard that had been causing him problems.

Herminie smiled and asked, "Your father has a half-brother who is half Elvin?"

Draco nodded and said, "Mother snuck him in to see me on holidays but I never really got to talk to him till fifth year. Eldred introduced me to several of his friends and fellow Half-Elevens when I mention my interest in the language."

Herminie beamed, but Snape, who had stepped back suddenly step forward and asked, "How did you become reacquainted with your Uncle?"

Draco smiled, something that showed hint of nerves and guilt before he said, "I took a small vacation during September… visited a whorehouse in Texas … apparently blood and sex lead to wacky magic… anyway Eldred felt pulled to me, as only a blood relative could. The man thought the worse and whisked me away to his abode to heal before I could even pay my bill. After a small confrontation and once Eldred promised not to ever mention our encounter to my father or my mother, we got to talking and he was nice… Kind of pissed me off when I found out he was using Thrall on me."

Madame Pomfrey walked back into the room two bubbling cups of potion. She looked at Snape and then at Ron and Herminie, before saying, "Unless you all have a serious reason for being here I want you out. The patient is near collapse and you are not helping."

Ron looked at Draco and asked, "Are you really about to collapse?"

Draco sneered and said, "most likely yes."

The two Gryfondors looked confused and Herminie said, "But you don't look like you're about to collapse."

Snape looked at his Godson with a mix of interest and disdain as he asked, "What happened that put such a huge hole in your occlemency walls?"

Draco went wide eyed and what little of his coloring drained away as he said, "Stay the fuck out of my head Severus!"

Madame Pomfrey shrieked and went into action, grabbing the Potion Master by his ear the Med-Wizard kicked him out and turned on Ron and Herminie. She looked them over and said, "I'll let you stay if you can manage to stop yourselves from asking direct questions… The potion has been in his system way to long and if he keeps being compelled to answer unwanted questions theirs a chance it could break him physically and mentally. Herminie, You can try a few indirect questions but if Draco worsens I will kick you both out."

The two nodded and The Med-Wizard gave them one more once over before moving on. Ron and Herminie turned to Draco almost sheepishly. Herminie, after a moment, cleared her throat and said, "I was curious what you felt about this whole mating business?"

Draco grinned and said, "Pretty good Granger, not even a rise of compulsion at that one. Still, I'll tell you straight up I hate the whole Mate thing. Although the only solid couples I've had contact with, where probably poor examples. Especially my parents."

Draco winced, he had not meant to say that. He looked up to find a confused Ron, but sure enough, just as he expected, Herminie had a calculated look. The woman could have showed up Sherlock Homes, she obviously driven to sniff out every mystery in the magical world. Herminie narrowed her eyes in consecration as she said, "I was curious as to whether your parents where as pure-blooded as they say?"

Draco grinned and said, "My family, especially my mother's side, is known for being the wizard-ing worlds sluts, there were so many affairs and couples cheated, not always discreetly. My great-grandfather was a Veela, but because my Father was conceived using a Nature spell and not a natural Uterus, his nearly suppressed Veela side was slowly brought forward, when he was seventeen he went into heat and practically attacked my mother when she passed him in the hallway. My mother, under the effects of the Veela, and my father in full heat, led to pregnancy, but my mother refused to drop out of school so she created a stases that kept me the tiny embryo till she felt they were in a safe enough environment and Father had expressed his wish for an heir."

Herminie's eyes were lit up as she said, "I would love to know more about that spell, whether it had any after affects."

Draco grew a bit grim and said, "It ruined her… not only could she never conceive another child but when I was born, I inadvertently ripped a hole in her magic as I claimed it for my own. It was years before she was able to properly use magic without the aid of a trinket."

Herminie looked a little green for a secant before her curiosity took control and she said, "I believe this would have effected you to some degree."

Draco fingered his sheets for a moment before saying, "One of the biggest effects was that for a long time I could not survive on only my own magic. My father was kept in the dark, to further protect my mother. My mother kept up a stream of male wizards, making it appear that she had decided to fool around now that she had completed her duty and father didn't mind, but the truth was she was knocking them out and draining a small amount of their magical energy to keep me from wasting away. When I hit the year mark, she relented and asked Severus for help. He set to work designing a potion for my needs but it took time and their were many backfires that depleted my energy instead of increasing it. It was years and a combination of potions and my own genius that eventually made the problem nearly disappear."

"I wonder if you referring to yourself as a genius, I can't negate you comment unless I know what made you decide you were a genius."

Draco fidgeted for a moment then said, "When a wizard casts a spell, they let out a lot of magical energy and only a small portion is used for the actual magic. With some minor adjustments I was able to absorb the excess energy in the air. Then I came to Hogwarts and the air was saturated with power, and I was healthier than ever before, could do more than a dozen spells without waning away. When I left I tracked down some of the old family relics my father didn't know about, a few were housed with so much energy I could pick off them for years without weakening. Although Snape and his potions did help to finally get my own magic to start reproducing… still there are days where I struggle."

Ron looked horrified as he realized what Draco was saying and Herminie had a similar look but hers was mixed with a bit of an impressed look as she said, "All right, I'm still curious about the other side effects you mentioned."

Draco was trying to keep up the mask and the façade, but he was exhausted and his eyes were drooping as he covered a yawn with his hand. After he finished he said, "Well Obviously if my father was a dominant Veela, then that would make me half Veela, with a bit of a mix of slightly dominant genes on my mothers I'm actually more creature. The other side effects of my mother's spell is that I have always had a telepathic connection with her that I can access at a moment's notice. It's a one way road though, because my mother's been trying and failing to get in my head for years. I'm more susceptible to certain spells while a few spells literally have no effect on me."

Herminie actually took a few minutes to process that before saying, "I'm curious what spells don't work on you."

Draco yawned and said with a shrug, "Mainly ones involving mind control or magical siphoning, although there are a few odd ball hexes that seem to have no effect."

Herminie went wide eyed as she said, "When you say mind control I assume you are talking about Imperious."

Draco nodded and added, "Also am not effected by other Veela's charms, even before my inheritance."

Herminie looked like she was about to speak again when Madam Pomfrey came back in with some more potions and said, "Alright, the patient needs to rest."

Herminie and Ron slowly stood up but before they could leave Draco said, "You should go see Harry, he should be up for company." They raised their eyebrows but left the room in a flurry as Draco drank down his potions with mild disgust. After he had finished Madam Pomfrey tucked him into bed and he was out like a light.

Draco paused outside the door, and had to force himself to open it and start down the stairs. When he made it to the first flat he forced himself to take a deep and calming breath. He was about to start down the next batch of steps when Harry spoke from behind him, "Ron and Herminie came to see me yesterday."

Draco froze and with another calming breath he turned in the direction the voice had come. After a moment, Harry spoke from nearly right in front of him, "Herminie showed me a pensile from a memory of earlier in the day when she and Ron visited you in the infirmary. She said it was vital information… that the information could affect me."

Draco hadn't wanted Harry to know that information, he could use it against him. He said carefully, "You should be careful, a person can forge a pensile."

Harry laughed, and Draco knew his ploy had failed when Harry asked, "Do you think Herminie's Pensile was fake?"

Draco sighed, and his shoulders dropped as he was forced to answer truthfully, "No."

Harry smiled, he didn't like that defeated look on his mate but he was almost glad he hadn't just given up. His mate still had some fight in him, he was strong, but he needed to learn to trust. After a moment of thinking Harry said, "May I take you down to my bed?"

Draco swallowed, but he didn't trust his voice so he nodded his head. Harry smiled as he scooped up his mate and rushed him down the steps before gently laying him down in the middle of the bed. As Harry laid down next to him, he could see the tension in his mate. He could smell the fear, so he asked, "Your are part Veela?"

Draco nodded his head and said, "Half."

Harry forced himself to keep the smile out of his voice as he spoke, "I've read about Veela's, the Allure was a common topic, there was so much information on it that it completely eclipsed the information about how a Veela mates for life." Draco tensed and seemed worried, so Harry asked, "Who is your mate?"

Draco's eyes widened, this was not good, not good at all. This whole conversation was a horrible idea, and he knew one wrong word on his part would send Harry over the edge of his vampire instincts, so he tried evasion, "I'm your mate." The words didn't lesson the pain, the need to answer the question, and Harry knew because he didn't say a word, just waited for the inevitable answer. Draco tried to fight it but finally gasped out, "I blocked it, took a potion to block it out. I didn't want to know, couldn't know, if I was going to survive the war." Draco felt the tears stream down his face as he gasped for air. Harry made a quite calming noise and petted his back.

Harry asked, "Why did you not want to know your mate?"

Draco sobbed, tried to fight the compulsion and finally said, "Sixth year I came into my inheritance, and I had all these emotions I had never felt before, and every person I met… I ended up smelling them and knowing they were wrong for me… and when I was forced to… I nearly self destructed when I was with someone ells, so I snuck into Snape's store room and stole the ingredients for the potion that block the Veela's instinct, and I took it, because I couldn't risk finding my mate, it wouldn't have changed anything, I would have still been forced into that life and I still would have ended up at deaths door, I couldn't…"

Draco broke off with another sob and Harry gently rubbed his back. He waited till his mate had some semblance of control once more before he asked, "Can you reverse the potion?"

Draco stiffened and said, "Yes it's easily reversed if you know how."

Harry smiled and said, "Good, then you'll reverse it."

Draco jerked, and tried to pull away from Harry as he said, "No."

Harry growled and crushed Draco to his chest, placing his mouth next to his ear he said, "You will, or I will."

Draco fought against Harry's hold and screamed, "No! I won't! No!"

Harry practicly snarled the question, "How do you reverse the spell to block your Veela instincts?"

Draco struggled in Harry's arm just as he fought the compulsion. He fought and fought, but it was no use. With a sob he sagged into Harry's arms and said, "A generic Love potion mixed with ginger."

Harry smiled and with a wave of his wand pulled a magical goblet to his hand, another quick incantation allowed any sort of potion or drink to be put into the goblet. Draco started fighting again, but it was weak, and Harry easily pinned him to the bed. Draco clamped his mouth shut but when Harry pinched his nose he opened his mouth to gasp for air only to have the potion force its way in. Before he could think to spit it out, Harry forced his mouth closed. With a sob he swallowed the potion.

Harry stared at Draco's face and watched as it slowly disappeared behind a mask of anger. Draco ground his teeth and said, "I suggest you feed now, because it might be the last time you ever feed from me."

Harry stiffened and he looked at Draco's face, looked for some sign of a lie before he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco let out a cruel bark of a laugh and said, "As a human, you can claim me as your mate, you can feed from me and I would never complain, I would always give in to your demands even when I didn't want to. As a Veela, when I hear the call for a mate, which will be so much stronger after so many years, you won't be able to even touch me. Vampires may be powerful, they might be able to kill every Veela in sight, but not even a vampire can come between a Veela and their mate. In the next few hours my Veela side will return in full force and when it does, I'll make sure to rip you to pieces. It doesn't matter if I die in the process, because unlike Vampires, who are naturally selfish, Veela's are naturaly giving for their mates. We'll give up our own happiness, our own pleasure, if it would please our mates. We'll sacrifice everything we hold dear if it means even the slightest to our mates."

Harry felt his eyes widen, and without thinking he called for Dumbledore. Harry had never realized just how complacent Draco had been, except for that first time he had never struggle against Harry. Harry had never realized just how much Draco had been censoring himself. How much he had been repressing. As Draco did practically a one-eighty emotional spectrum, Harry realized what a huge mistake he had made. He hadn't thought any of this through, he had just realized that Draco was as much a dark creature as he himself was, and he had wanted to see it, wanted to claim it.

Draco struggled in Harry's grip, and as Harry used his Vampire strength to hold him down, Draco snarled, "Get the fuck off of me!" Harry looked down at Draco with wide eyes, he had never actually herd the blond curse before. Draco noticed Harry's surprise, how his grip slackened for a moment, and like a true Slytherin, he used what he saw as a weakness to attack what he considered an enemy. His senses were already heightening, his vision had already gone red and hazy. He needed to seclude himself for the transition, which meant he had to get away from this dark being, pressing him into the mattress.

Draco wasn't in his rational mind. The change was coming on to fast, to sudden. If he had been able to actually think he would have never done what he did next. Harry was staring down at his mouth with a sort of slack jaw surprise. Draco twisted his hand ever so slightly under his body, and without changing his expression, performed a bit of magic that was not well know within the masses, or ells it would have likely been considered Dark and forbidden.

Harry had stared down at Draco for only a few secants in surprise when suddenly Draco's hand moved towards him, to fast to be human, A magic knife in his hand. Harry managed to pull back enough the blade only just nicked him. Draco immediately ripped free of his grasp and took a defensive stance. Harry growled in anger and frustration and was about to launch himself at Draco when suddenly the small nick began to burn unbearably.

Draco's voice was dead as he said, "Well Potter, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your magic energy."

As Harry fell to the floor clutching his chest he asked, "What…?"

Draco smirked and tilted the blade so the drops of blood shone and said, "Nifty little blade I've got here. Many people confuse it's effects with that of a dementor, you see for humans it feels similar, but it's much different in the sense that it only effects those with magic, creatures, humans, even squibs, all it needs is a drop of the victims blood and the wielder can completely drain them of all there magical energy. Don't worry, I won't take all your energy, as a vampire if all your magical energy is taken, you'll die for real, turn to ash. You might eventually be a threat to my mate, but right now, I need you to be a messenger for me. You see, my father was a quarter Veela, and he was very powerful, but, if he were alive now, he would practically be submissive compared to me. Tell Granger, that Stasis my mother used, well it magnified my Veela genes, technically I'm only half Veela by blood, but my souls that of a full blooded dominant Veela, and as such, anyone or anything that threatens my Mate, in anyway, well lets just say, it'll make Crucio look positively pleasant."

Harry stared at his mate with wide eyes. His chest hurt, not just the wound, which burned like it had been lit on fire, but where his heart once beat, it felt like someone had reached in and ripped the organ out. There was a small pop, and his mate was gone. Harry moaned as the pain got worse, and he was still curled in on himself when the others showed up.

* * *

><p>"He's gone!" Draco sobbed, his heart had wrenched every time he had caught the faint sent of his mate, so faint there was only one explanation. He had tried to dismiss the thought, till he'd caught the metallic sent of blood, and suddenly it was like his whole body hurt, every muscle, every bone, every drop of blood, every ounce of his very soul ached, and the longer he sat there the worse the pain became. He looked up at Severus, his godfather, who he had once felt so much emotion for, but he felt nothing, nothing could be strong enough to break through this all encompassing pain.<p>

Severus gasped in surprise, not at his Godson's words but at the hopelessness in his gaze and the tears streaming down his face, he had only ever seen Draco shed the odd tear as a child, and the habit had been beaten out of him quickly by an unforgiving Lucius, so to see Draco cry so openly was a shock in itself, but to actually see and feel the emotion coming off Draco, it shocked him to his very core. Draco collapsed into himself, his fingers, which were sporting very sharp claws, scrabbled a crossed his skin, ripping and tearing at it. Snape wanted to stop him, but he knew he couldn't, after a minute, Draco let out one last heart wrenching sob before he fell unconscious.

Severus slowly lifted his unconscious Godson into his arms, the boy already seemed to be losing weight. Severus gently cradled him to his chest before aparating to his house, where he had all sorts of potions that might at least stall the fading. Severus had read nearly everything on Veela's when he had learned his Godson could possibly have a dominant gene, and he had dismissed the mentions of the fading. It was unheard of, only one documented case, where a Veela came into a full inheritance and discovered their mates scent, only to realize that it was too faint to be the scent of a living being. The one document case had very little information at all, only the circumstance, the initial symptoms and the noted, death by suicide.

After Severus had gotten Draco set up on the cot in Severus's work room, he set to work stuffing several potions down his throat, the combined effects might be horrible but he had to try something extreme. Once he had gotten Draco into a more natural slumber, and had given him several pain potions and dreamless sleep potions, plus a few magical energy boosting potions.

Severus was exhausted, he had spent so much time looking for Draco and then he had found him, and then he had been crying, and now he was dying. He had tried every potion he could think of that might help, he had forced them into Draco's mouth, forced his mouth closed, forced him to swallow, before starting all over again with another potion. He had tended to Draco for hours before he finally dropped to his knees by the fire and called Dumbledore.

Severus instinctively knew that there was only one thing he could do, that might save Draco. The potion were not doing anything but stalling the enevitable. He could give Draco the represent but he knew that wouldn't work, he had not know his mate the last time, only that he had been a live and well and perfect, now draco knew the being that he was made for, was gone and even if the instincts where suppressed the emotions would still be there, killing him. No the only thing Severus could do, the only thing that might save his Godson, was to give Potter full access to him. Draco was strong, even when he didn't out all of his strength into it, forcing Draco to drink those potions had been physically demanding in a way Severus knew he would not be able to handle.

Potter would force those potions down his throat, force him to eat, force him to drink. Potter, Harry, could keep Draco from killing himself. Severus had a feeling if Draco could just stay alive for a few days then he might begin to recover. So as his head appeared in Dumbledore's office, and he saw the old man sitting at his desk, he said, "Get Potter over here fast, he might be able to keep his mate."

* * *

><p>Harry stepped through the flow into what was obviously Severus Snapes work room. He scanned the room and was realieved to find he was alone, except for himself and his mate, who lay pale and almost sickly looking on an old ratty cot.<p> 


End file.
